1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toy airplanes and in particular to devices including spring motor mechanisms and figurines mountable within the fuselage of the airplane.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Toy airplanes have been provided in many forms because of their ability to maintain the interest of a user as well as providing certain vicarious experiences such as daredevil stunts and the like. In addition, in the hobby field, model airplanes have been provided in a form in which the plane was controlled by a tethering line or remotely controlled by radio. Examples of these latter types are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,728,245 and 1,580,833.
In addition, hand-held toy planes have been provided such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,070. These latter types provide the excitement and thrill of flying as the child imagines himself in the cockpit of an airplane performing the enumerable maneuvers which are simulated by his direction of the toy airplane through the air. The present invention provides a new and entertaining toy airplane of the hand-held variety which includes additional features and effects unknown in the prior art.